Francoism
Francoism was the founding philosophy of the New Pacific Order. Francoism echoes real-life works such as Karl Marx's and Friedrich Engels' . The NPO was founded by Francos Spain on September 1, 2003 in NationStates, following The Pacific's August Revolution, led by Francos Spain, of August 28. The phrase was first coined by Poskrebyshev on September 7, 2003 but was rarely used in the early days following the Revolution. While the theory was developed in practice throughout this period it wasn't codified until a year later on August 29, 2005 when Vladimir, Franco's successor as Emperor of the Pacific wrote the essay Proper Francoist Thought, which outlined its fundamental analysis and principles. While Francos Spain is not known to have used the term personally and never directly contributed any published works, it is explained by Francoists that Francoism is a codification of his practices and the theory inherent within them. The basis of Francoism in NationStates was that their existed two distinct classes, the feederites who lived in the feeder regions (those where nations were born) and the userites, who lived in user-created regions. The interests of these two classes were naturally opposed, as the feederites sought to control their homeland and the userites sought to exploit them for the resources they produced, and this produced class antagonisms that inevitably resulted in open conflict between the two. With this analysis of the material conditions, Francoism looked at the feeder regions and suggested that all (excluding the post-revolutionary Pacific) were controlled by userite forces who, through exploitation, manipulation and occasionally outright military occupation gained and held power for their own benefit and to the detriment of the feederite class. It was due to this that Francoism posited that the self-interest of the feederites lay in overthrowing the userites in order to emancipate themselves and gain control over their own destinies. This is what the August Revolution achieved, with the New Pacific Order being termed the 'Dictatorship of the feederites', as it sought to create a classless society and bring peace, strength and prosperity to the region. Since Francoism is an analysis of concrete material fact it changes as the material conditions change, and so it did when the New Pacific Order brought it to Cyber Nations. In order to convey this change Francoism has been described by theorists as "a material analysis in the historical context of Pacific." There are no classes in Cyber Nations as there were in NationStates, so Francoists have analyzed the state of nature here as a state of chaos, with the primary goal of alliances and organisations being to bring this chaos to order and thus allow their members to develop to their full potential freely. It is claimed by Francoists that while alliances have achieved this to varying degrees, it is only the historical roots of the New Pacific Order (namely the August Revolution and the class unity that it brought) that can completely remove conflict and truly free the individual. Vladimir outlined this on the second anniversary of the Cyber Nations New Pacific Order when he published his work An Introduction to Francoism. On 28 August 2019, Emperor Lord of Darkness announced that Francoism would be replaced as the Order's guiding principle. This represented a significant shift for the alliance, as the circumstances for the Order some 15 years after its founding required a new approach to a dynamic and changing world extending beyond Cyber Nations itself. Declaring that "The efforts of each and every one of us are part of defining the next age of Pacifica", Pacifica now charts a new course into the next chapter of its history. Category:Francoism Category:Philosophies Category:Political ideologies